Silicon Carbide (SiC) is a semiconductor material with desirable properties for many applications. Desirable properties of SiC include a high maximum electron velocity which means that SiC devices can operate at high frequencies, a high thermal conductivity allowing SiC devices to easily dissipate excess heat, and a high breakdown electric field allowing SiC devices to operate at high voltage levels.
With regard to the high breakdown electric field in SiC, it is challenging to meet the demands on reliability in gate dielectrics of SiC trench semiconductor devices.
A need exists for a trench semiconductor device that is capable to meet those requirements.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.